Sometimes it's funny what life has to offer
by PlumBum1337
Summary: Tristan knocks at the wrong door and discover that Mary isn't a Mary anymore.


Rory had just woken up and felt her head pounding. When she was going to get aspirin and some water she heard someone knock at the door. Thinking of who would visit this early she looked at the clock, only to realize it was 2 pm. Great, another day with lessons slept away. She went to open the door wearing nothing more than a tank top and lace thongs.

"Sorry, wrong door…" The guy at the other side of the door wasn't able to finish the sentence until he saw who he was talking to. "Mary?" He was now staring with the mouth half open.

"Tristan? This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Wrong door, as I said. But right now I really think this was the door I was looking for." He still wasn't able to close his mouth completely.

Rory now remembered what she was wearing, and she was not entirely positive she wanted Tristan to see her like that right now. Sure many people had, but Tristan was different. He knew her from before. "Uh, I'm way to hangover to talk to you right now. I need lots of coffee and aspirin first, preferably some tacos as well. Do you want to meet later?"

"I would love to. I have loads of questions right now. Like why are you at Yale for starter, weren't you going for Harvard?"

"I was, maybe you get to hear the story later. Right now I need to cure my hangover, as much as I can. Can we meet for drinks tonight? I'll probably be at rich man's shoe by like 9 pm."

"Sounds great. You've really changed since last time I saw you. When I was being shipped off to military school and your boyfriend ruined our goodbye. I guess he's not around anymore?"

Rory laughed a little. "Nope, he left when I went to college. Something about me always implying he was dumb for not going to any college, which I was totally not. Plus he surprise visited me and saw me partying with a bunch of guys. I was really drunk and not entirely able to identify him. I may have told him a few not very nice things."

"Well, that's good. He really needed to loosen up a bit."

"Yeah, sure, but you have to go now. As I've already told you, I have to clear my hangover. See you later." With that she closed the door. When Tristan was leaving her door he heard her through the door. "By the way, I'm so absolutely not a Mary anymore!"

He laughed a bit to himself, thinking it was really fun what life sometimes had to offer.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Tristan was nervous about his meeting with Rory. Their talk earlier had made him remember things from high school. Sure it was a long time ago, but he was really in love with her for a while back then.<p>

When Tristan walked in at rich man's shoe a few minutes after 9 pm it took him some moments to spot Rory. When he did he realized he had seen her there many times before. But it isn't strange that he never recognized her. She looked like nothing she ever did back in high school. She was wearing a silky green dress, very short, very revealing and very, very sexy. She also had lots of makeup, a little too much he thought. It was like his old Mary was vanished away and replaced with this hot brunette doing shots with a bunch of guys.

When he was on his way over to her he saw how a blond girl in a pink dress, similar to Rory's, making her way over to her. Rory saw her and nearly ran towards her, how she managed to do that without falling is a mystery, considering her high heels and the amount of now dry shot glasses by her place. The both girls screamed and hugged, after a while they went back to Rory's table together.

Tristan went over to her, and she stood up and hugged him too. She went on about how happy she was to see him and by the amount of glasses by her place at the table, she must be really drunk. She introduced him to her friends, who where nearly as drunk as her.

"So, this is Steph, Colin, Finn, and I don't remember those guys' names, I met them today. What's your name again?" She asked, not listening to their answers. "Well, this is Tristan." She continued, "We met in high school. He was stalking me and called me Mary." Her friends laughed loudly at this. Tristan could hear under the laughs words like "Rory, a Mary? No way."

He sat down by the table, and after a while they all started talking freely to each other again.

After an hour or so a blond guy walked up behind Rory. He bent down and blew in her ear, making her jump high. They laughed and he bent down once more. They were in their own little world, now kissing. Finally they sat down, she in his lap.

"Boyfriend?" Tristan asked.

"No, absolutely not. Sure we sleep together , but we're totally allowed to sleep with other people to." She said with a giggle.

"It's Logan Hunzberger." He introduced himself. "Hey Finn, there's a hot redhead by the bar." He said to one of the guys by the table.

The one who must have been Finn got up to make his way to the bar. "See you tomorrow. Same place, same time?" He asked his friends by the table. They all nodded, and wished him good luck with the redhead.

"So, a funny thing happened this morning. I had just woken up, when someone knocked at the door." She said pointing at Tristan. "It was him, knocking at the wrong door."

"And you had just woken up? Please, tell me you were wearing cloths." Logan said with a smirk.

"Yep, tank top and thongs." Tristan answered with a smile.

"Ace, you need to start wearing cloths when you open the door. What if it's Emily coming for a surprise visit or something."

"At least she has improved, before she had a habit of answering the door wearing only thongs. Good thing though is that it's usually me or Logan knocking." Steph explained.

"Well, there have been a number of very embarrassed pizza-guys."

"I'm sure they don't mind." Logan laughed.

They kept talking for another hour, and then Tristan remembered something. "Do you do this every night? Don't you have classes in the mornings?"

"Yeah sure, I mean we're not at rich man's shoe every night, but we always go out for drinks. Classes are boring, and to early in the mornings. Sometimes we're there, sometimes not." They tell him.

"Huh, I'm sorry, but I need to go to my classes tomorrow, preferably with at least some hours of sleep before. Maybe I'll come here tomorrow though, it was nice." Tristan excused himself and left.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tristan thought about the previous evening. He and Rory hadn't had as much time to talk as he had hoped, but it was nice meeting her friends. She was absolutely changed from the Mary he knew in high school, yet there were things so alike. He was happy for knocking at the wrong door, the best mistake for a long time.<p> 


End file.
